Espíritu de Navidad
by Nightmare Terror
Summary: CSLN.—Soy el Espíritu de Navidad y estoy aquí para mostrarte como es la vida fuera de tus lujos y comodidades— —¿Porqué escogiste que viera la vida de Edward?— La visita del Espíritu de navidad estaba a punto de cambiar la vida de Bella.


**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y a su mágnifica mente, la historia si es mía.

"**Contest: Sintiendo la navidad".**

**Titulo:** Espíritu de Navidad

**Penname:** Nightmare Terror

**Summary:** CSLN.—Soy el Espíritu de Navidad y estoy aquí para mostrarte como es la vida fuera de tus lujos y comodidades— —¿Porqué escogiste que viera la vida de Edward?— La visita del Espíritu de navidad estaba a punto de cambiar la vida de Bella.

**Pareja****a****Trabajar:** Edward y Bella

**Número****de****palabras:** 8922

**Imagen****utilizada:** 15. Una navidad luminosa.

**Canción****utilizada:** 1. All I Want For Christmas Is You — LeAnn Rimes

**Frase****utilizada:** 10. Fuiste mi regalo de navidad perfecto.

**/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+**

Isabella miraba como decoraban su mansión con luces, Santa Claus, renos, hombres de nieve y un gigante árbol de navidad en la entrada.

Para su mejor amiga, Alice, era tradición decorar la casa de Isabella con todo lo que encontrara, muchas veces compraba un objeto dos veces, si de verdad le gustaba, para hacer ver la mansión "un poco más llamativa" Isabella muchas veces se preguntaba porque dejaba que Alice decorara su casa, pero ella le respondía que vivía ahí y tenía derecho a la mitad de las cosas, Isabella remataba diciendo que esa era su casa y que Alice estaba de inquilina, pero Alice terminaba ganando prometiendo que al año siguiente no la iba a decorar, eso lo prometía desde hace cinco años.

—¡Te juro que el año que viene no voy a dejar que toques mi casa!— Gritó Isabella hacia arriba, esperando que Alice escuchara ya que estaba subida en una escalera demasiado alta.

—¡Eso lo vamos a ver!— Por lo menos Alice era buena en decorar, de algo se tenía que ganar la vida y de cantante seguramente se moría de hambre.

Todavía no había terminado de arreglar, faltaban muchos adornos que estaban dentro de un camión. Un camión que estaba obstruyendo la salida de autos de la casa de Isabella, ésta miró furiosamente a Alice, quien seguía en la escalera y no se percató de la mirada.

Isabella se cruzó de brazos, casi derramando el café sobre su cara blusa, la que tanto le costó conseguir y empezó a caminar hacia el garaje que quedaba en la parte derecha de la casa.

Isabella sacó en auto del garaje y lo dejó en frente de la casa, esos eran los momentos que agradecía tener una pequeña calle de propiedad privada, no era mucho, era la mitad de una rotonda y en el centro de ésta, casi dando a la calle, estaba un pequeño jardín que Isabella accedió a usarlo como tal ante la insistencia de Alice.

—¡Haz que ese camión se quite de ahí!— Cuando llegara a su empresa iba a estar afónica de tanto gritarle a Alice, y el clima no ayudaba mucho, estaba muy frío.

—¡Diles tú a los conductores que se muevan!— Isabella miró a los gordos y peludos conductores que le daban miradas lascivas, ella arrugó la nariz pero no se dejó intimidar.

Les dijo, o más bien ordenó que se movieran de ese lugar, a lo que los conductores contestaron que ella no les daba órdenes y que no se iban a mover del lugar, estuvo a punto de despedirlos pero el más gordo de ellos, quien estaba sentado en el asiento del conductor se disculpó con ella y movió el camión unos cuantos metros más, Isabella agradeció y fue a su auto.

—¡Ya me voy!— Se despidió de Alice, pero seguía subida en la escalera y no escuchó a Isabella, ella se subió en su auto para ir a la empresa.

No había ni avanzado unos centímetros cuando se percató del pobre chico que venía caminando hacia su casa: Edward Cullen, el ayudante de jardinero en la casa de Isabella, lamentablemente no ganaba mucho y lo que ganaba lo gastaba en sus hermanas y sus estudios.

Un ayudante de jardinería no ganaba tanto como un jardinero, ni siquiera la mitad, pero Isabella al ver las condiciones en que Edward vivía decidió aumentarle el sueldo, no fue mucho ya que su contador no dejaba que gastara dinero en cosas "innecesarias" aunque después de todo Edward hacía un buen trabajo cuando el jardinero principal estaba de vacaciones.

El sonido de un celular sacó de los pensamientos a Isabella, era Jessica, su secretaria, informándole que los ejecutivos de Japón ya habían llegado y la esperaban en la sala de juntas.

Jessica no tuvo que decir nada más para hacer que Isabella olvidara todo y se dirigiera muy de prisa a su empresa.

El resto del día fue muy frenético para Isabella, si quería hacer negocios con los empresarios de Japón, debía saber todo sobre esa empresa, sus ingresos, egresos, pérdidas, en fin, todo lo que pudiera hacer que la empresa fuera a la quiebra.

Pero por suerte todo estaba en orden, era una empresa pequeña pero prospera, un par de años más a ese ritmo y podrían competir contra las grandes.

Ese pensamiento hizo sonreír a Isabella, nunca había trabajado en nada relacionado con las textileras, pero como su negocio abarcaba muchos ámbitos, debía tener una textilera.

Los empresarios Japoneses se fueron muy tarde, vieron necesario un descanso antes de seguir evaluando la empresa desde desempeño laboral hasta la parte administrativa, pero por lo que se miraba, todo indicaba que iban a firmar un contrato el día siguiente.

Isabella se marchó de la empresa muy cansada, sentía como si hubiera corrido un maratón de cincuenta kilómetros y todavía, al llegar a casa, tenía que revisar unos papeles que le dio Jessica. Bufó cuando recordó la cantidad que eran, para ella, la noche apenas empezaba.

Al llegar a la curva de su casa, lo que miró la sorprendió de sobre manera, ¡su casa parecía un arbolito de navidad! Detuvo abruptamente el auto y miró atenta su casa, o lo que creía que era su casa.

En el pequeño jardín que estaba en medio de la calle privada de su casa y la calle estaba decorada con dos bastones de navidad que estaban apoyados en el árbol que había perdido todas las hojas y estaba decorado con unas intermitentes luces de navidad ubicadas en la punta de cada rama, los arbustos que estaban en media luna tenían luces de enredadera amarillas formando algo bonito, tuvo que reconocer Isabella.

Se bajó del auto para ver mejor su casa, o lo que solía ser su casa porque ahora ya no la reconocía. La entrada del garaje estaba decorada con renos, un reno brillante tras otro, la fachada tenía luces intermitentes y para rematar, un hombre de nieve que emitía pequeños destellos al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo cambiaba de color estaba en la esquina opuesta, Isabella no se había percatado de las velas que recorrían todas las orillas del garaje, después de los renos que se extendían hasta su casa. Negó con la cabeza pensando en cuanto dinero gastó o iba a gastar Alice en cambiar esas velas todos los días.

Y lo peor era la casa en sí, los cuatro pilares en la entrada de a casa que estaban decorados con guirnaldas y luces, todo hasta arriba, el triángulo tenía luces resaltando su forma.

En la orilla del segundo piso estaba lleno de luces y un poco más abajo también, pareciendo lágrimas cayendo, en medio de estas dos, se encontraban tres coronas navideñas estrictamente colocadas con un espacio entre cada una de ellas.

Alice había colocado nuevos arbustos en las escaleras que llevaban a la puerta de la mansión, pero esos arbustos a penas tenían luces, talvez una o dos que parecían estar imitando a las luciérnagas en la noche.

En la esquina derecha de la casa, cerca del hombre de nieve, estaba otro árbol de navidad pero ese estaba decorado de abajo hacia arriba con luces, en el espacio antes de llegar a la puerta, lo que era algo así como un lugar libre, donde habían unas sillas para sentarse, estaban tres árboles más de navidad.

Alice cada año era más y más extravagante, pero ese año se superó a ella misma y a incluso los mejores diseñadores de casas del país.

—¿Muy impresionante, verdad?— Una voz aterciopelada habló cerca del oído de Isabella, sobresaltándola de gran manera.

—Me diste un susto de muerte— Se llevó la mano al corazón tratando de controlar sus erráticos latidos, Edward la miró entre triste y asustado.

—Lo siento— Se disculpó, Isabella le restó importancia con un movimiento de mano— No era mi intención asustarla— Ahora su voz tenía un deje temeroso, como si estuviera asustado de algo que Isabella no supo identificar.

—No, no te preocupes, ha sido mi culpa de todos modos por estar tan concentrada en esa cosa— Señaló con un dedo la casa, Edward miró lo que señalaba Isabella— Me preocupa que Alice se haya extralimitado, ¡y ni hablar del dinero que gastó en esto!— Edward la miró sorprendido, no tenía idea de que las personas multimillonarias se preocuparan por el dinero.

Por un momento nadie habló y eso fue suficiente para que Isabella se percatara de lo que Edward estaba llevando, unos pantalones de lana, una camisa de la misma tela y unas sandalias, luego se percibió del clima, estaba malditamente helado, el pobre chico se debía de estar muriendo del frío y solo lo confirmó cuando un espasmo pasó por su cuerpo.

—Nunca había visto una casa decorada así— Isabella asintió ausentemente con la cabeza mientras miraba a Edward detenidamente, éste se puso nervioso al notar esa mirada, era la primera vez que hablaba con su jefa frente a frente y no hacía nada más que arruinarlo.

—¿Hace cuanto qué estás aquí?— Le preguntó Isabella, Edward la miró con pánico y eso no paso desapercibido para Isabella.

—La señorita Brandon me dijo que la esperara— Isabella frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos. Edward no quería que ella pensara que era un acosador o algo así, sino podría perder el trabajo y así dejando sin comer a sus hermanas.

—¿Qué te hizo hacer?— Esa pregunta sonó como un monólogo, como si estuviera acostumbrada a preguntarlo a diario. Edward miró la casa y luego a ella.

—La ayudé a decorar la casa— Y ni siquiera había comenzado cuando ya estaba cansado, decorar una casa era más difícil de lo que pensaba. Isabella asintió con la cabeza y señaló la casa.

—Hiciste muy bien trabajo— Lo felicitó y Edward sintió como si su corazón estallara de alegría, nunca nadie lo había felicitado, más bien siempre lo regañaban.

—Gracias— Su voz salió un poco más emocionada de lo que hubiera querido, e intentó disculparse, pero la sonrisa que salió de Isabella lo hizo calmarse. Una ráfaga de viento sopló lo que hizo que se estremeciera del frío, algún día tendría que cambiar la ropa de lana por algo más resistente al frío, pero lamentablemente la lana era lo más barato que se podía encontrar en las tiendas de segunda mano.

—¿Quieres pasar adentro?— Le preguntó Isabella a Edward, éste negó con la cabeza, no quería que ella pensara que se estaba aprovechando de la situación— Lo pregunté por amabilidad, pero aunque me digas que no vas a entrar a la casa, no sé cuánto tiempo tienes estando aquí afuera y la verdad no importa, no sé a qué hora vaya a venir Alice, así que lo mejor sería que entraras, y lo harás quieras o no— Edward se quedó estupefacto al escuchar esas palabras, no tenía ni idea de que Isabella fuera tan amable, o de algún modo se preocupara por él, entonces la comprensión lo golpeó como si un mazo fuera, el hacía un trabajo decente cuando no estaba el jardinero principal, lo más probable era que Isabella no quería que él se enfermara porque sino iban a descuidar sus plantas— ¿Y bien?— Isabella le señaló la casa con el brazo— Tú entras mientras yo voy a aparcar el coche— No se subió al auto hasta que Edward estaba a solo unos pasos de la puerta de la casa.

El custodio que estaba en la puerta lo miró de mala gana y Edward sofocó una risita al ver que su camisa tenía luces navideñas, unos segundos después apareció Isabella con una inmensidad de papeles en las manos, le dijo al custodio de la puerta que porque andaba esa camisa y éste le respondió con una mueca un solo nombre: Alice e Isabella asintió en comprensión y luego se disculpó. Hizo pasar a Edward delante de ella para luego cerrar la puerta.

Edward nunca había estado en una casa tan impresionante antes, todo ahí parecía… brillar, no solamente por las luces navideñas, sino por el color dorado que tenía la casa, las dos escaleras que se encontraban en la parte de arriba eran del más fino mármol, un candelabro se encontraba en la parte central de la casa, unos cuadros se extendían en todas las paredes dejando un espacio entre ellos donde se encontraban lujosas cerámicas que tenían algo tallado, el piso estaba resplandeciente, eran como un mosaico de distintos colores pero los que más sobresalían era el negro y el blanco, Edward se sintió fuera del lugar con su ropa de lana y sandalias, al lado de Isabella que vestía ropa de moda aparte de ser muy cara.

—Tu casa es muy bonita— Se encontró diciendo con un hilo de voz al terminar la inspección de la casa, miró a Isabella caminar hacia una puerta y no supo si por instinto o por no quedarse solo, la siguió. Llegó a lo que era la cocina, pero más bien parecía se la cocina de un restaurante, habían mínimo dos frigoríficos, cocina, horno y muchas cosas más que Edward no supo identificar, pero todos eran de acero que brillaba.

—Alice hizo un buen trabajo, aunque me costó un ojo de la cara convencerla de que ya estaba bien— Invitó a Edward con la mano a sentarse y éste lo hizo en la silla de la isleta de la cocina— Creo que quería importar un cuadro de Italia o algo así— Se pasó la mano por la cara y negó con la cabeza, Edward esperaba que siguiera su relato— Pero convencerla de que no era necesario me costó un viaje a Francia todo pagado, lo bueno es que le di una tarjeta con límite, cuando regreso me quiso matar— Soltó una risita a lo que Edward se rió nerviosamente.

Siempre había visto a Isabella como alguien de gran importancia, alguien que tenía mucho poder y la admiraba por eso. Había llegado a trabajar en su casa hacía un par de años, por recomendación de un amigo y cuando la miró con su cabello amarrado en una simple coleta, con un buzo para hacer ejercicio junto con la camisa extremadamente grande y los zapatos deportivos, sin nada de maquillaje y jugando con un perro, su mundo entero colisionó. Iba a dejar toda su timidez para hablarle, pero el jardinero principal vio sus intenciones y lo detuvo a tiempo, le dijo que era la jefa, por muy mal vestida que estuviera ese día, se tenía que respetar y que las simples personas, o mejor dicho, simples empleados que eran para ella, nunca le hablaban por temor a ser despedidos.

Desde ese día esperaba impaciente el momento de volverla a ver, la segunda vez que lo hizo fue cuando estaba recortando las rosas, la miró salir de su casa con un traje formal y el cabello suelto, con unas carpetas en la mano lo que la hacía lucir más imponente de lo que alguna vez había visto ser en alguna mujer, y desde ese día supo que sus probabilidades de lograr algo con Isabella eran nulas.

Y ahora se encontraba dentro de su acogedora casa, que para ser gigante era muy calientita, hablando con ella y esperaba no arruinar las cosas para que no lo echaran, aunque disfrutaba lo que ella decía.

—Alice parece ser una buena persona— Ese día le ofreció una buena cantidad de dinero con el propósito de que la ayudara, él aceptó pensando en sus hermanas, la bella Rosalie y la hiperactiva Tanya, por fin iban a tener una navidad donde podían comer más que solo pan y queso, porque lamentablemente todos sus ingresos se iban en la enfermedad de la pequeña Tanya.

—Es la mejor—Isabella puso un poco de café en la cafetera— ¿Quieres café? — Le preguntó amablemente a Edward, éste negó con la cabeza pero de todos modos ella le puso una taza de café ardiente delante de sus ojos— Te estabas congelando del frío afuera, tienes que tomar algo caliente— Ella tomó asiento frente a él, sacando una carpeta del montón y leyéndola superficialmente— Como decía, Alice puede ser loca, tener sus arranques y ser excesivamente obsesionada, pero en el fondo es una muy buena persona, sino ya la hubiera corrido de mi casa— Sacó una pluma de su blazer para proceder a firmar la carpeta y dejarla a un lado, hizo el mismo proceso con la siguiente.

—Lo siento— Se disculpó Edward de la nada, Isabella levantó la cabeza como si fuera un resorte y lo miró con esos impresionantes ojos marrones.

—¿Qué sientes? — Los ojos de Isabella mostraban perplejidad, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de porque se estaba disculpando Edward, pero sus majestuosos ojos verdes esmeralda le decían que de verdad se estaba disculpando por algo. Se levantó de un salto de la silla para caminar de un lado hacia a otro, pasándose la mano por el cabello cobrizo de forma nerviosa.

—Siento haberte hablado esta noche, no debí de haberlo hecho, es más, no debo siquiera estar dentro de tu casa, estaba muy bien fuera pero como observé que mirabas la casa con asombro, decidí decirte que era muy bonito, pero no debí haberlo hecho, ahora me puedes despedir si quieres, esa será mi lección para aprender a no hablarle a las personas importantes— Siguió balbuceando un poco de cosas, algunas sonaron como "idiota" "despedir" "hermanas" "plebeyo" Isabella dejó la carpeta que tenía en las manos para poder cruzarse de manos y mirarlo confusamente.

—¿Porqué habría de hacer tal cosa? — Habló interrumpiendo los balbuceos de Edward, éste la quedó viendo sorprendido, se había esperado que lo primero que dijera Isabella era "estás despedido" no preguntándole porque habría de despedirlo.

—Porque te hable— Le contestó como si fuese el crimen más horrible del mundo, ella soltó una leve carcajada para luego levantarse de la silla e ir a un frigorífico, al regresar traía una bebida energética.

— ¿Y qué?— Le preguntó al volver a sentarse en la silla, se encogió de hombros— Que yo sepa no soy la reina para que no me hables, sé que entre mis empleados inspiro… la verdad no lo sé, pero se sentía raro al ver que nadie de ellos me dirigía la palabra, ahora sé porque, pero necesito que sepas que no soy la persona que ellos creen que soy— Edward se sentó de vuelta en la silla, ahora que sabía que no lo iban a despedir estaba muy emocionado, feliz incluso— Me creen inaccesible solo por tener dinero, arrogante, pedante y todo lo que se le puede llamar a una persona con dinero, pero yo no soy así, simplemente lo aparento—

—Ahora lo sé— El le dio una sonrisa tímida y ella le respondió con una sonrisa gigante— Y creo que necesitas saber que el café y bebidas energéticas nunca van bien— Ella esbozó una media sonrisa y contestó un: lo sé, para luego guiñarle el ojo haciendo que Edward enrojeciera furiosamente y luego escuchar una risita de ella.

Isabella iba a hablar cuando sonó su celular, leyó el mensaje y alzó ambas cejas, iba a volver a hablar cuando su celular volvió a sonar y esa vez ella lo atendió con un suave: Isabella Swan.

Luego de unas palabras que sonaban a diversión, Isabella se levantó al mismo tiempo que Alice irrumpía en la cocina, saltó hacia los brazos de Isabella provocando que cayera hacia atrás, de no haber sido por la acción rápida de Isabella al agarrase de las orillas de la isleta, hubiera caído hacia atrás.

—¡No sabes lo que pasó! — Chilló Alice a Isabella, cuando se percató de Edward le sonrió y ofreció, él negó con la cabeza.

—Estoy bien, gracias— Debía ser educado con personas tan importantes como ellas dos, Alice se sentó delante de él, en el asiento que estaba ocupado antes por Isabella.

—Yo me voy a dormir— Anunció Isabella, tomó las carpetas y se encaminó hacia la puerta. Edward quería decirle que se quedara, pero debía estar muy cansada, antes de llegar a la puerta se dio media vuelta— Cuando Edward se quiera ir lo llevas a su casa— Dijo a Alice, ésta asintió pero Edward sintió que la sangre se le iba del cuerpo, no quería que la mejor amiga de Isabella viera donde vivía y luego le iba con el cuento a ella, talvez nunca más le hablaría.

—No es necesario, puedo caminar— Negó furtivamente con la cabeza, Isabella le dio una mirada a Alice y esta se encogió de hombros.

—Ya viste el clima, está frío— Dijo como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo— Además, no voy a ceder a eso, te vas con Alice y punto— Regañó como si fuera su hijo, Edward se volvió a sonrojar causando que Alice riera y luego abriera muy grande los ojos.

—Por cierto Bella— Edward se sorprendió al escuchar a Alice llamarla así, pero luego comprendió que al ser las mejores amigas no debía de existir alguna formalidad entre ellas— Lo que te venía a contar, mi coche se dañó, tuve que venirme a pie, y sí, está haciendo un frío calador. Por eso, si quieres que lleve a Edward a su casa deberás prestarme tu auto— Se cruzó de brazos de forma triunfal y la mirada que le dio Bella fue de enojo pero le lanzó las llaves que Alice atrapó en el aire.

—Algún día, algún día me pagarás todas las que me haces— Negó con la cabeza —Si se te ocurre irte de fiesta y le ocurre algo a mi auto, te juro que destruyo toda tu colección Dolce & Gabanna—

—¡Ni se te ocurra! — Gritó Alice, Edward miró entre sorprendido y divertido la escena, nunca se imaginó a él mismo entrar en la casa de ella, mucho menos presenciar algo que ocurría en la vida privada de ella— Si lo haces— Alice pensó en algo ingenioso— Decoraré la casa con tantas luces que pensarás que es una estrella— Los ojos de Isabella viajaron de Edward a Alice, volviéndose en el acto de todos los colores posibles, tomó una gran respiración y negó con la cabeza.

—Eres como una garrapata— Tal vez para alguien con sentido común fuera una ofensa, pero Alice lo tomó como un cumplido, a veces su mente funcionaba distinta a las demás.

—Una sexy y linda garrapata— Isabella miró con horror a Alice, nunca sabía con lo que iba a salir.

—Sí, lo que sea, buenas noches Edward— Le sonrió— Alice— Ésta se despidió con la mano al mismo tiempo que ambos decía "Buenas noches señorita Swan- Bella" Ella solo se rió y dijo— Solo llámame Bella— Se fue y él volteó a ver a Alice quien levantaba las cejas sugestivamente, él se volvió rojo en un segundo, pero se sintió más que feliz al saber que ahora le podía hablar a Isabella, y no solo eso, sino que podía llamarla con su sobrenombre exclusivamente de sus amigos: Bella.

La siguiente semana para Bella fue un desafío total, se acercaba la navidad y con ello las demandas de objetos que producían sus fábricas eran cada vez mayores, más de una noche pasó sin dormir mirando papel tras papel, lo malo de ser la presidente era que tenías que trabajar más que el resto para asegurar el futuro de su empresa.

No tuvo tiempo de volver a ver a Edward, era un chico que le caía muy bien, aparte de ser muy apuesto. Sus ojos eran de un color verde esmeralda enmarcados por unas espesas pestañas que al mirarlo se quedaba hipnotizada, de cabello color cobrizo, era alto, mucho más alto que ella, tal vez medía 1:86, su cuerpo era de infarto, logró verlo en el verano cuando hacía mucho calor y él se quitó la camisa, tenía todos y cada uno de sus músculos marcados, no en exceso pero si lo suficiente, cuando flexionaba el brazo, su músculo también se flexionaba haciéndolo ver de mayor tamaño. Su nariz era recta y perfecta, la mandíbula era cuadrada y fuerte, y sus labios, esos labios que al verlos la querían hacer cometer cosas que nunca imaginó, tan rojos y llenos.

Pero no, no debía estar pensando en su empleado de esa manera, después de todo era su empleado y nada más.

El día de navidad llegó mucho antes de lo planeado para Bella, no le gustaban las fechas festivas porque desacomodaban su horario estrictamente planeado a lo largo del año, y porque eran solo para gastar dinero en cosas totalmente inservibles.

Miró de nuevo la cuenta que estaba delante de ella, pero los números se movían, por lo que decidió darse un descanso del trabajo y tomar una siestecita. Morfeo se la llevó más rápido de lo que cualquiera hubiera deseado.

Unos golpecitos en el hombro la despertaron, estaba preparando sus cuerdas bucales para gritarle a Alice porque la había despertado, cuando se encontró con una chica vestida de una túnica blanca, sintió terror por un momento pero la sonrisa tranquilizadora de la chica la calmó un poco.

—Hola Bella— Bella se sentó en la orilla de la cama, poniendo distancia entre ella y la chica.

—¿Quién eres y qué haces en mi casa? — Se levantó poniéndose enfrente de la chica exigiendo una respuesta, ella volvió a sonreír.

—Soy el Espíritu de Navidad y estoy aquí para mostrarte como es la vida fuera de tus lujos y comodidades, para que recapacites sobre la navidad, éste es el tiempo para dar y recibir, al parecer tú solo recibes— Bella la miró como si estuviera loca, luego se puso a reír de la chica quien de repente se puso seria— ¿No me crees? Bien, te lo mostraré— Estiró la mano y tocó el antebrazo de Bella.

Unos momentos después Bella cayó de costado golpeándose el codo, se levantó abruptamente preparada para gritarle unas cuantas cosas a esa chica pero el sitio donde estaba la hizo perder sus pensamientos.

Estaba en una casa de acogida, o eso parecía por la cantidad de niños que había, Bella los contó, quince niños sentados en el suelo cantándole villancicos a un diminuto árbol de navidad, las mujeres que estaban alrededor se miraban preocupadas y se escuchaban susurrar, sin saber si era vista o no, Bella se acercó más a las mujeres para saber lo que decían.

—_¿Y__ ahora__ qué __le__ vamos__ a__ dar __de__c omer__ a __los __niños?__—_La señora mayor susurró, esperando que los niños reunidos alrededor del árbol no se dieran cuenta de lo que decía.

—_Nos__ gastamos __todo __el __dinero __en __la __renta __del __lugar__—_ La segunda mujer dijo, Bella miró a su alrededor mirando las paredes en mal estado, algunas zonas estaban negras y las otras no tenían pared, eran huecos los que estaban en lugar.

—_Será __mejor __que __los __mandemos __a __dormir __sin __comer, __espero __que __mañana __nos __llegue __algo__ de __ayuda __y __así __poder __darles __comida__—_La señora mayor volvió a hablar levantándose de la silla y diciéndole a los niños que era hora de dormir, se escucharon lamentos y quejas de parte de los niños, cosas que rompieron el corazón de Bella.

Ella nunca tuvo que sufrir eso, sus padres siempre organizaban comidas fuera de este mundo para la navidad, plato tras plato de comida se miraba en los lujosos salones de la residencia Swan.

Ahora Bella miraba lo que era la pobreza, no tener nada que comer, incluso con las más grandes ganas de las mujeres de poder alimentar a los niños no podían, no tenían dinero. En ese momento Bella trató de hablar, quiso decir que cuánto dinero necesitaban para poder alimentar a los niños como a ella la alimentaban cuando era pequeña, plato tras plato. Pero las palabras se negaban a salir, volvió a intentar y ningún sonido se formaba en su garganta.

Desesperada, miró alrededor buscando a la chica que la llevó ahí en primer lugar, la chica apareció entre un pestañeo y otro a su lado.

—Lamento decirte que no pueden verte ni oírte, pero la buena noticia es que yo si puedo— Batió su cabello platinado en el aire.

—¿Y de qué me sirve eso? Yo quiero que ellas me escuchen, no tú— Se sentía de mal humor, tener tanto dinero y no poder hacer una buena causa, una causa que no había pensado antes.

—No te preocupes, ya tendrás tiempo de eso después, ahora, nuestra siguiente parada— Volvió a tocar el antebrazo de Bella, apareciendo en la casa de sus padres.

—¿Qué hacemos acá? — No había que hacer alguna causa buena ahí, todos y cada uno de los habitantes de ahí tenía dinero de sobra. La chica puso un dedo sobre su boca, y con la otra mano señaló a sus padres que estaban sentados en la sala con Alice y su novio Jasper junto a ellos. Ahora sabía que hacía la traidora cuando se iba a celebrar la navidad con Jasper.

—_De __verdad __intenté__ traer __a __Bella, __pero __se __negó __cada __vez__ que __le __dije_— Habló Alice con la mirada perdida, se acurrucó más contra Jasper y siguió hablando— _No __sé __porque __está __obsesionada __con__ su__ trabajo, __debería __tener __un __tiempo__ libre __para__ nosotros_— Sin saber Bella el porqué, la voz de Alice sonaba rota, como si estuviera reteniendo las ganas de llorar.

—_No __debimos __exigirle __tanto__ Charlie_— Le dijo su madre a su padre, éste asintió con la cabeza—_Ahora__ descuida __todo, __incluso __a __nosotros, __por __esa __empresa. __Extraño __a __mi __Bella __antes __de __volverse __presidente_— Un suspiro se escapó de sus labios pintados en color carmesí, una lágrima escapó por la esquina de su ojo limpiándola rápidamente antes de que alguien se diera cuenta.

Todos ellos iban vestidos elegantemente, Alice resaltaba su cabello negro corto con puntas para todos lados, ojos grises y piel pálida, con un vestido negro. Su madre iba con un moño recogido en la parte de atrás con un poco maquillaje pero que resaltaba sus ojos azules, usaba un vestido color plata largo.

Jasper con un esmoquin negro, de manera informal, su cabello rubio desordenado y los ojos celestes se resaltaban con su camisa blanca, en cambio su padre, con el cabello café y ojos del mismo color, usaba un esmoquin blanco.

Todos muy elegantes como si esperaran algo, y Bella comprendió, la esperaban a ella, siempre se negaba a asistir a esas fiestas, pero ellos nunca perdían la esperanza. Quiso ser capaz de hablarles, de decirles que si iba a asistir a esa reunión en familia, que nunca más se lo perdería, pero lamentablemente no pudo hablar nada.

—Todavía nos queda una parada más— La chica dijo suavemente, sus ojos se habían ablandado con el transcurso de las escenas, primero con los niños y ahora con su familia— No llores, todo va a estar bien— Le sonrió y hasta ese momento Bella se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando, con un manotazo se limpió las lágrimas.

—Mejor nos vamos antes de que me vuelva suicida— La chica le tocó el brazo y lo último que Bella escuchó fue la canción de LeAnn Rimes, All I Want For Christmas Is You, y a su padre diciendo "sí, a mi querida Bella" lo que partió más, si eso era posible, el corazón de Bella.

Re aparecieron en frente de la puerta de una casa, o lo que parecía ser una casa. Tenía el tamaño de su garaje, o la mitad de él, la puerta era horrible, parecía como si fuera sido arrancada y luego vuelta a su lugar varias veces, tenía varios huecos en las orillas, la fachada era de madera o eso parecía ser, y las ventanas que estaban a los lados estaban negras y rotas.

La chica invitó a pasar por la puerta a Bella pero ésta negó con la cabeza, tendrían que abrir la puerta y ella no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo, la chica se encogió de hombros y pasó atravesando la puerta, Bella se sintió emocionada por hacerlo pero cuando estuvo al otro lado pensó en lo que no había pensado cuando la chica se había aparecido: estaba muerta.

Ese pensamiento voló cuando miró la casa por dentro y las personas que estaban ahí: Edward y sus hermanas. Estaban sentados en lo que parecía ser la mesa, o el sillón, o ambos, delante de ellos tenían una tabla que se sujetaba por unos pilares pequeños de madera.

En la mesa habían los restos de un pollo, unos cuantos panes y una especie de bebida, Edward levantó esa bebida en alto, provocando una risita por las chicas.

—_Salud __por __nosotros_— Las chicas chocaron entre sí sus vasos, y bebieron rápidamente pero sin terminarse la bebida.

Las dos chicas eran rubias, pero una tenía el cabello de un tono más rojizo que la otra, ambas vestían similarmente, una camisa extremadamente grande con pantalones buzos que tenían hoyos en algunas partes, y calcetines. La chica de cabello fresa tembló y Edward se sacó su camisa poniéndosela encima. Aún en estado fantasmagórico como estaba Bella, no le pasaba por alto el impresionante físico de Edward.

—_Yo__ quiero __brindar __por __algo_— Habló la chica de cabellos fresa levantando su bebida—_Quiero__ brindar __por __Edward, __por __el __mejor __hermano __del __mundo, __quien __hace __sacrificios __por__ nosotras __dos __y __ahora__ aún __más __debido __a__ mi __enfermedad_— Puso la bebida en la mesa y luego tomó a sus hermanos de las manos—_Sé__ que __fue __un __duro __golpe __para __todos, __incluso __para __mí __misma __y __que __me __hayan __apoyado __en __la __manera __que __lo __hicieron __significa __algo __muy __grande __para __mí, __Edward, __gastaste __todos __tus __ahorros __en__ las __quimioterapias __y __sé __que __estabas __ahorrando __para__ sacarnos __de __acá __y __vivir __en __una __casa __decente, __y __por __más __que __te __insistí __en __que __no __lo __hicieras, __lo __hiciste__ de __todas __maneras, __tienes__ muchos __trabajos __para__ pagar __el __hospital, __sin __sumarle __a __tus __estudios __para __ser __médico,__ eres __la __persona __que __más __admiro__ en __el __mundo_— Las lágrimas se escaparon de Bella sin darles permiso, ahora entendía porque Edward siempre se miraba cansado cuando llegaba a trabajar—_Rose,__ mi __querida __gemela, __te __agradezco __tanto __que __no __me __hayas __dejado __de __fuera__ en __tu __vida __solo __por __tener __esta __enfermedad, __sé __que __si __hubiera __sido __por __tu __parte __fueras __trabajado __tanto __que __tendrías __que__ dejar __de __trabajar, __pero __Edward __te __lo __impidió __alegando __que __siguieras __en __lo s__estudios, __cosa __que__ agradezco __porque __ahora __eres __tú __la __que __me __trae __las __tareas, __en__fin, __mi __punto __inicial __era,__ no__ sé __cuánto __tiempo__ vaya __a __estar __aquí, __con__ ustedes,__ pero __quiero __que__ sepan __que __los __amo__ con __todo __mi __corazón __y __nunca__ cambiará __eso, __lo __que __más__ deseo __antes __de __irme __es __ver__ a __Edward __con__ una __novia __y __si__ no __es __mucho __pedir __que __esté __casado, __pero __eso__ sí,__ tiene__ que__ ser __con__ una __chica __de __mi __agrado._

—_¿Por__qué__ estás __diciendo __estas __cosas?_ — La voz de Edward sonaba muy mal, como si estuviera llorando. Bella no aguantó más, a ese punto ya estaba llorando a cántaros. Buscó a la chica y ésta sin decir nada le tocó el antebrazo y aparecieron en la habitación de Bella.

—No debiste de hacer eso— Se dejó caer en el suelo, enterró la cabeza entre sus rodillas para que la chica no la viera llorar. La chica ignoró el pedido silencioso porque se arrodilló a su lado y le tocó suavemente el hombro.

—Es mi trabajo, por eso estoy aquí, debías ver más allá de tu mundo de superficialidad, el mundo perfecto. Debías ver la vida de otros, la vida de algunas personas importantes para ti— Bella sacó la cara de sus rodillas para ver a los ojos azulados de la chica.

—¿Porqué escogiste que viera la vida de Edward? Yo estoy muerta, no hay nada que pueda hacer— La chica soltó una risita, quitó la mano del hombro de Bella y luego se la ofreció para levantarse, ella lo hizo.

—Porque sé que él te importa, algo dentro de tu corazón me lo dijo. A todos los lugares que fuimos los escogiste tú, vinieron de tu corazón— La confusión estaba plasmada en el rostro de Bella— Y por cierto, no estás muerta— Alivio corrió por las venas de Bella.

—¿Porqué el orfanato? — Preguntó luego de un tiempo, miró hacia el reloj digital que estaba a un lado de la cama y se sorprendió al ver que eran las siete treinta.

—Ni idea, como dije antes, todos los lugares los escogiste tú y si quieres hacer algo para cambiar eso, sal por esa puerta y hazlo, no creo que tengas una segunda oportunidad— Muerta o no, Bella agradeció a la chica y luego salió corriendo hacia la sala, donde estaba el teléfono.

Una llamaba bastó para que enviaran comida para un ejército al orfanato, gracias a Dios que había visto el nombre pintado en las paredes. Localizó a uno de sus custodios en la puerta, corrió hacia él y le entregó dos cheques, uno para que lo llevara al orfanato y otro para su familia que estaba pasando un mal momento. El custodio le agradeció mucho, y Bella le dio el resto de la noche, y el siguiente día libres.

Subió hacia su cuarto para ponerse un vestido que Alice le había dado unos días atrás, zapatos altos, se dejó el pelo suelto y maquilló no de forma exagerada, antes de entrar a su auto y emprender marcha hacia la casa de Edward.

Hizo un par de llamadas en el camino, incluyendo a su familia que se mostraron muy emocionados con la idea de que ella llegara.

Cuando estuvo enfrente de la casa de Edward, sintió como si desentonaba, su carro era muy lujoso para un barrio tan pobre. Bajó del auto y caminó rápidamente hacia la casa, tocó un par de veces antes de que la chica de cabello fresa abriera. Ella se mostró entre sorprendida y asustada y se tragó un exclamo cuando miró el vestido que usaba Bella, ella miró hacia su vestido y se preguntó que había visto la chica de cabello fresa y luego supo que era un Versace.

—¿En qué… qué te puedo ayudar? — Preguntó temerosa, Bella le dio una cálida sonrisa.

—¿Está Edward? — La chica asintió, y gritó el nombre de Edward, en segundos él apareció asustado del grito, miró a Tanya en la puerta y estaba a punto de gritarle cuando miró a Bella— Hola— Él se quedó estático en su lugar, ¿qué estaba haciendo Isabella Swan, vestida en un condenadamente vestido que tallaba muy bien, en su casa?

—Hola— No supo que más decir. Pero luego la realidad lo golpeó, ella estaba en su casa, en su barrio, aquel que era sumamente peligroso, se acercó presurosamente a ella, sin darse cuenta de en que momento Tanya se había quitado— Viniste en tu auto— Ella asintió y él sintió como si le faltara el aire, si algo le pasaba a ese carro él iba a tener que pagar los daños— Bella, si algo le pasa yo…— Bella levantó la mano callándolo.

—No te preocupes por eso, está asegurado, además, tengo dinero suficiente para comprarme otro si es necesario— Bella, al ver el rostro de Edward supo lo que había dicho, y trató de corregirlo— Yo…— Esta vez el negó con la cabeza.

—No importa, ambos sabemos que es verdad— Le dio una sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos, y ella recordó lo que llegó a hacer.

—Bueno, a lo que vine— Respiró profundamente— Quiero que tú y tus hermanas vengan conmigo a casa de mis padres— Dijo todo abruptamente que para Edward fue casi incapaz de entender, pero cuando sus palabras fueron procesadas por su cerebro, abrió los ojos grandemente.

—No lo creo, la verdad es que…— Su negación fue cortada por los gritos de las chicas, no tenían más de 15 años, pero para su edad eran altas.

—Ellas dicen que sí— Señaló a las hermanas de Edward que habían salido de su escondite.

—No tenemos ropa para ese tipo de eventos— Trató Edward de volver a negarse, pero Bella lo volvió a callar con un movimiento de manos.

—Eso es lo de menos, las chicas pueden usar mis vestidos, aquellos que nunca he usado obvio y tú— Miró a Edward de pies a cabezas causando que se sonrojara— Puedes hacer la misma talla que Jasper, buscaré algo de su ropa, la ropa que le envían los diseñadores pero que no usa por ser excesivamente cara— Edward asintió con la cabeza, y las chicas detrás de él volvieron a chillar lanzándose hacia él para darle un abrazo— Bien, ahora que ya convencimos al chico— Le guiñó un ojo, y se volvió a sonrojar, sus hermanas se burlaron de él— Ahora todos al auto— Las chicas entraron como si fuera de ellas, mientras que Edward se sintió fuera del lugar al ver el majestuoso auto. Antes de llegar al auto, Edward tomó del brazo a Bella.

—Gracias por todo, de verdad, hiciste de esta navidad la mejor para mis hermanas, por eso muchas gracias— Sin poder resistirse le dio un abrazo a Bella y se sorprendió al sentir que Bella lo abrazada, ella le susurró al oído: no te preocupes, me lo pagarás más tarde, para luego soplar el cuello de Edward y dejar un beso ahí. Lo soltó para rápidamente entrar al auto, Edward se quedó rígido en el lugar, como era eso que luego se lo iba a pagar, los gritos de las chicas lo sacaron de sus pensamientos y tomó asiento en el copiloto.

Bella puso la radio camino a su casa, y dejó una estación de canciones navideñas, estaba sonando la canción de LeAnn Rimes, All I Want For Christmas Is You, las chicas estaban cantando la canción a todo pulmón, Edward se avergonzó que les dijo que se callaran, pero Bella le dijo que no pasaba nada.

Edward no podía dejar de ver a Bella y repetirse la frase que le había dicho en su mente, a que se refería, pero sus pensamientos fueron nuevamente interrumpidos al escuchar las exclamaciones de sus hermanas al ver la casa de Bella, cuando ella aparcó, salieron del auto apresuradamente para ver todo lo que podían, ella les siguió un segundo después.

Al verse solo en el auto, Edward bajó y entró a la casa, donde sus hermanas miraban todo lo que se ponía frente a ellas.

—Por favor, no me hagan pasar vergüenza frente a Bella — Como si la hubieran llamado, apareció bajando las escaleras con varios sobres en la mano.

—Bueno chicas, si quieren vestirse vayan a mi habitación, pueden probarse todo lo que quieran, y pueden usar todo lo que quieran ¿está bien? — Tanya y Rosalie miraron a Bella como si un ángel fuese para luego salir corriendo hacia arriba, Bella se cruzó de brazos y sonrió cuando la cabeza de Rosalie apareció desde arriba — ¡Tercera puerta a la izquierda! — Gritó y luego se escucharon las risas de las chicas — Tú — Se dirigió a Edward — Ve a la segunda puerta a la izquierda, como le dije a ellas, pruébate lo que quieras y usa lo que quieras — Edward asintió con la cabeza y en un acto descabellado, le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Esa vez fue el turno de Bella de sonrojarse, Edward corrió escaleras arriba.

Cuando todos estuvieron listos, Bella los llevó a casa de sus padres, los ánimos cayeron un poco pero todo era a causa del nerviosismo.

Cuando Bella los presentó, el ambiente se sentía denso, pero cuando las chicas se tranquilizaron, todo fue muy bien, incluso se atrevieron a bromear con el papá de Bella, y eso si era muy difícil de hacer.

La cena fue a las diez de la noche, terminando a las once. Bella dijo que tenían que irse, que había dejado los regalos de navidad en su casa, pero que pasaran el día siguiente para retirarlos.

Se despidió de sus padres con un beso en la mejilla y prometiendo estar más pendiente de ellos, de Jasper y Alice prometiendo que los iba a tolerar más, causando la risa de todos.

Bella sacó a las chicas y Edward de casa de sus padres para ir a la suya. Al parecer la única cansada era ella, porque los demás estaban muy eléctricos.

—Bueno, creo que la navidad es para dar ¿verdad? — Estaban sentados en la sala, viendo televisión, cuando dieron las doce Bella se levantó para sacar unos sobres de una caja — Y yo les tengo que dar algo — Miró un sobre y extendió la mano hacia Tanya, lo mismo hizo con Rosalie — Espero les gusten — Ambas se miraron expectantes antes de abrir los sobres y sacar el papel que estaba dentro, cuando lo terminaron de leer tenían lágrimas en los ojos, Edward se temió lo peor y por un momento pensó en irse, las chicas levantaron la cara al mismo tiempo que se levantaban ellas y sorprendían a Bella con un abrazo. Edward leyó lo que el sobre contenía y se quedó estupefacto.

—¡Una beca completa! — Exclamó con alegría, su más grande pesadilla era saber cómo iba a mandar a las gemelas el siguiente año a la escuela y pensando a más largo plazo, a la universidad, pero Bella acababa de resolverle toda la vida.

—Claro, investigué un poco y resulta que sus calificaciones perfectas, más un poco de persuasión de mi parte, logró que ellas consiguieran una beca, completa — Las gemelas se separaron de ella para ponerse a brincar — Eso no es todo — Las chicas se miraron expectantes, ¿todavía habían más regalos? No se imaginaban uno que superara a ese, Bella les indicó que se sentaran, y ellas lo hicieron al lado de Edward — Bien, sé de tu enfermedad Tanya — Habló seriamente, ésta le apretujó la mano a Edward — Y antes de que me pregunten como lo sé, les contestaré que fue una revelación y nada más — Suspiró y le dio un sobre a Edward, él lo abrió con mucha calma, pero por dentro estaba que temblaba. Dentro del sobre había un cheque en blanco, solamente estaba la firma de Bella y otra que no supo identificar, miró hacia arriba y se encontró con los ojos de Bella — Todo lo que ganas va a la enfermedad de Tanya, debes mucho en el hospital y eso es para que lo solventes, pon la cantidad que sea necesario, no hay problema con eso. Además de una consulta con el mejor oncólogo de la ciudad, hay que tratar a Tanya cuanto antes y es mejor empezar ahora, todo lo demás corre por mi cuenta.

Edward se levantó y abrazó a Bella, no sabía quien la había puesto en su camino, pero estaba agradecido de todo, sabía que no debía aceptar el dinero, pero no era para él, era para la salud de su hermana y eso importaba más que cualquier otra cosa.

—Gracias, muchas gracias — Los hombre no lloraban ¿verdad? Entonces porque él lo estaba haciendo.

—Mi placer —Cuando se separaron, Bella se despidió de todos, diciéndoles que se iban a quedar en su casa por tiempo indefinido y que pasaran buenas noches.

Subió las escaleras entrando a su cuarto, cuando cerró la puerta detrás de ella, se sentó en la cama procesando todo lo que acababa de pasar y de algo estaba muy segura, amaba a Edward Cullen. No sabía cuando ni como había pasado, pero lo amaba, y mucho.

Unos golpes en la puerta la sobresaltaron, dijo un leve: adelante, esperando que fuera una de las gemelas, pero se sorprendió al ver una mata de pelo cobrizo asomarse, ella le indicó con la mano que entrara y se sentara a su lado en la cama.

—No tengo las suficientes palabras para agradecerte, esto es mucho más de lo que alguna vez hubiera imaginado con soñar — Le tomó la cara entre sus grandes manos, quedaron a unos centímetros de distancia —Estás tratando de salvar a mi hermana, mi hermana, si hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte, no importa cuando, como, donde, ni qué, yo estaré encantado en hacerlo — Los ojos de Bella viajaron a los de Edward y luego a sus labios.

—Bésame — Le dijo con un suspiro.

—¿Cómo? —Edward pensó que había escuchado mal y su corazón empezó a bombear a mil por hora.

—Bésame — Otra vez el mismo pedido, y Edward no luchó contra su razón, besar a la jefa estaba mal, pero ella se lo pedía y él no podría negarle nada a la mujer que amaba con todo su corazón. Desde la primera vez que la vio toda desarreglada supo que esa chica sería la dueña de su corazón.

Sus labios se juntaron tímidamente contra los de ella, pero al entrar en contacto, una corriente eléctrica los atravesó, eso solo sirvió para que el beso subiera de tono, la lengua de Edward delineó el labio inferior de Bella, y ella, abriendo la boca, tomo a Edward del cuello del esmoquin haciendo que sus bocas se juntaran aún más.

La lengua de Edward entró en contacto con la de Bella y ambos gimieron, empezó una batalla que no tenía ganador. En un rápido movimiento Edward giró a Bella de modo que quedara debajo de él, son dejar sus labios, empezó a desabotonar el vestido que tantas fantasías había tenido esa noche.

Bajó el vestido hasta el nivel del vientre, la dejó de besar por unos segundos para observar su cuerpo, pero Bella lo atrajo nuevamente hacia ella, sus pechos chocaron contra el duro pecho de Edward provocando que ambos gimieran.

Sin dejar de besarse, Bella le sacó el esmoquin de encima, cuando estuvo fuera, le pasó las manos por el cuello y rodeó con sus piernas la cintura de Edward, él instantáneamente embistió, pero estaba la estorbosa ropa de por medio.

Edward terminó de sacar el vestido de Bella, encontrando que estaba totalmente desnuda bajo él, ella, con torpeza, desabotonó la camisa para tirarla a un lado de la cama y pasar sus manos por los abdominales de Edward.

Él la besó en el cuello, Bella bajó las manos desde los abdominales hasta el botón de su pantalón, desabotonando y bajando al mismo tiempo, Edward sacó con los pies el pantalón para luego sacarse los bóxers.

Cuando su cuerpo desnudo estuvo en contacto con el de Bella, casi miró estrellas, era la mejor sensación del mundo. Comenzó embistiendo lentamente, pero los gritos y gemidos de Bella le pedían más y más, así que su interior pasional y salvaje se desató.

Cuando ambos hubieron alcanzado su cielo, se acostaron en la cama con las sábanas encima, Edward abrazaba a Bella por la cintura mientras que ella se recostaba en su amplio y fuerte pecho escuchando los rápidos latidos del corazón.

—Lamento no tener un regalo de navidad, nunca pensé que ibas a aparecer en mi casa resolviéndome la vida — Ella se levantó, apoyándose en un codo para verlo directamente a los ojos, por primera vez en su vida ambos sentían que pertenecían a algún lugar, y eso era en los brazos de cada uno.

—¿Bromeas? **Fuiste ****mi ****regalo**** de ****navidad ****perfecto**, si me dieran elegir algo, te elegiría una y mil veces, sin dudarlo — El se acercó para besar sus labios tiernamente y susurrar sobre ellos.

—Te amo —Fue un suspiro, pero bastó para que Bella sintiera sus extremidades de esponja.

—Yo también te amo — Ella le dio un beso fuerte, demostrándole todo lo que sentía por él.

Cuatro años después, ellos seguían más enamorados que nunca.

En esos cuatro años Tanya se curó del cáncer gracias al doctor que contrató Bella, Rosalie se graduó con honores de la secundaria y entró a la universidad, donde conoció al chico de sus sueños, Emmett. Tanya tampoco se quedaba atrás, también se graduó con honores y entró a la universidad, ahí conoció a Dimitri.

Edward terminó de estudiar medicina y se especializó en el área de oncología, tratando de ayudar tantos casos como el de su hermana, recibió la oferta de un trabajo en un hospital de renombre y aceptó, ahora ganaba muy bien.

Bella dejó de ser tan obsesiva en el trabajo para poder dedicarle más tiempo a su familia y a su salud, ya que para una mujer embarazada era malo estresarse. Además donaba todos los años mucho dinero al orfanato que una vez visitó en estado fantasmagórico.

—¡Cariño! — Llamó Edward desde el piso de abajo, y sí, Edward y las gemelas se habían mudado con ella al día siguiente de navidad, ahora había más vida en la casa —¡Ya llegaron tus papás! — Bella bajó las escaleras lentamente, y Edward al verla ayudó a su esposa a bajarlas, no era bueno que una mujer en sus ocho meses bajara y subiera escaleras ella sola.

—Bueno, antes de que me digas algo, no pude comprarte un regalo de navidad — Edward miró la alianza en la mano izquierda de Bella, esa que había puesto dos años antes — No me dejaron salir de la casa esta última semana — Se quejó haciendo un adorable puchero.

—No importa mi amor — Le dijo cuando terminaron de bajar las escaleras — **Fuiste ****mi ****regalo**** de ****navidad ****perfecto** — Le repitió la frase que ella le dijo una vez, aquella que le hizo el corazón arder de amor. Le señaló un muérdago colgado encima de sus cabezas, muy arriba, pero ahí estaba. Y él la besó, dulcemente en los labios, cuando se separaron miraron a toda su familia ahí, eran una familia feliz.

**/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+**

¡I'm back! Regreso después de un largo tiempo con este OS navideño que surgió luego de ver un capítulo de Garfield xD, mi hermana lo estaba viendo y no tuve más opción que verlo yo también. En fin, el contest era la oportunidad perfecta para subirlo, espero les haya gustado.

Lo subo hoy porque mañana será casi imposible de hacerlo, ¡mañana me gradúo! Es tan emocionante, así que para mi regalo de promoción quiero un RR de ustedes diciéndome lo que les gustó, odiaron y amaron de este Os.


End file.
